Unexpected Secrets
by ElvnPrincess
Summary: As Harry enters his 6th year at Hogwarts, he makes new friends, befriends old enimies, and meet people he didn't want to
1. The Naked Truth or Dare

Chapter 1: The Naked Truth or Dare  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. They belong to J.K. Rowling and the Warner Bros Company. But I do own Taylor Granger. If you ever want to use her in a story, you MUST review and tell me, then I'll decide. Hope you enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
One day in the Gryffindor Common Room, the 6th year boys were playing a game of truth or dare. "I have a truth for all of us to answer." Harry said. "Well then, what is it?" Dean asked. "Who do you have a crush on?" "Sure, I'll answer. What about everyone else?" Ron spoke up saying. "Sure" they all answered.  
  
"Dean, you first." Said Harry.  
  
"Truthfully, um, Taylor Granger. She's HOT!" Dean said. "What about you Neville?"  
  
"Um, do, I, ugh, fine, Taylor. Seamus?"  
  
"Dude, this isn't right! Taylor Granger! She's the hottest girl in our year! Harry?"  
  
"I, I, I, like Ginny." Harry answered.  
  
"Are you nuts? Taylor is SO HOT!!" Seamus exclaimed.  
  
"She's also one of my best friends, remember?" Harry said in defense.  
  
'True. Anyway, what about you Ron?" Dean asked.  
  
"Um, uh, do I, um, fine, I, uh, I like, I like, Taylor." Ron said turning bright red.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!" Seamus, Dean, Harry, and Neville yelled ay once. "Your dating Hermione!" Harry yelled. "I know, but Taylor, I dunno, I just like her more." Ron answered.  
  
"What?" they heard from somewhere. They all turned to see a magical microphone slipping away. "Hermione, shut up!" they heard someone yell. "RUN!!!" another voice said.  
  
"GET THEM!!!" Harry yelled. They all ran out of the common room, following the voices.  
  
They turned the corner and saw the three. They followed them, then eventually caught up to them and tackled them.  
  
Harry had tacked Taylor, Ron had tackled Hermione, and Seamus had tackled Ginny.  
  
"TAYLOR!!!" Harry yelled. "Harry, um, hi." She answered looking away. "HERMIONE!!!" Ron yelled. "Leave me alone Ron" she said at the verge of tears. "GET OFF MY SISTER!!!" Ron yelled at Seamus, who still had Ginny pinned to the ground.  
  
"Oh, sorry." He said getting off Ginny. Neville had just caught up, and then he saw Taylor. "Oh man." He said.  
  
"What were you three doing?" Harry asked trying not to look at Ginny. "I dunno. We just came from the Quidditch Field." Taylor tried to answer innocently.  
  
"What did you hear?" Seamus asked nervously. "Well, the Harry likes Ginny, and Seamus, Dean, Neville, and RON," her voice went louder as she said Ron's name, then went back down "like Taylor." Hermione answered.  
  
"Oh no. I gotta go!" Dean said running off.  
  
"Ron, I, I, can't belive you." Hermione said crying, then she ran off.  
  
"Harry, you like me?" Ginny asked. "Um, ya, I, I guess." He answered. "SWEET!" Ginny exclaimed, then began to blush.  
  
"Seamus, Neville, you guys like me?" Taylor asked. "Yea" they answered at the same time. "Oh, that's cool, I guess. I gotta go." Taylor said, then she took off.  
  
"Damn she's fine! Look at her P-R-O-F-I-L-E!" Seamus said. "Let's go back to the common room." Harry said. Then they headed back to the common room.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Hope you guys liked the first chapter! R&R! 


	2. Something Unexpected

Chapter 2: Something Unexpected  
  
Hey! NEW CHAPTER! Please R&R! I have 8 of the chapter written to this day, January 2, 2003, but they still have to be typed. Hope you like it!!!  
  
Taylor made her way down the hall. She knew she wasn't supposed to be out this late, but she had made a promise to him. She turned around the corner. To her luck, there stood Crabbe and Goyle. She was about to turn back around when she heard something.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle had started to come towards her. She started to walk faster, so did they. She started to jog, do did they. She started to run, so did they. She began to sprint. She ran and ran for what seemed like forever.  
  
Then, as she turned a corner, someone grabbed her and put a cloak over her. She was about to scream when the person put their hand over her mouth. They stood like this for what seemed like minutes, when she heard footsteps. She tried to fight her holder, because she knew she was going to be seen, but he was to strong. Then Crabbe and Goyle came around the corner, and she knew they were gonna see her.  
  
"Where did she go?" Crabbe asked. She then relized she was under an invisibility cloak. "I don't know you idiot. I think this way." Goyle said pointing down the hallway. They started to run off, she let out as big as sigh as possible when someone has there hand over your mouth. The guy let her go.  
  
"Taylor, are you ok?" he asked. "Yes, but who are you, I can't see you." Taylor responded, looking around. "I can't see you either" the voice responded. She took off her cloak, he took of his.  
  
"Draco!" she exclaimed! "Yes, are you alright? What happened?" he asked with concern in his eyes.  
  
"Um, I was coming here to meet you, and I made a wrong turn, and ran into them." She said as Draco gave her a huge hug.  
  
"Thank goodness it was you. I was worried. What time is it?" Taylor asked Draco. "Um, around Midnight. Man, I have to go." He added in.  
  
"So do I. I'll see you later. Bye!" she said, then kissed Draco. "Miss you." She added. "I'll miss you too." He said then left.  
  
"She turned around and started to walk. She had just gotten onto the 4th floor when someone grabbed her from behind. She screamed.  
  
"Taylor, what is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, it's you, sorry." She answered.  
  
"What's wrong Tay, you see upset."  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, it's nothing. What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Looking for you. Where did you go?  
  
"I had to meet someone. No big deal."  
  
"Ok. Let's head back to the common room."  
  
"Ok, so, um, you really like Ginny?"  
  
"Yea, I guess." He answered. "Why?"  
  
"Good, because she REALLY, R-E-A-L-L-Y likes you!"  
  
Harry smiled and they headed back to the common room.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Hope you guys liked that chapter! Chapter 3 coming as soon as I can type it. Lol. Review!!!! 


End file.
